Evolution
Evolution is a ongoing story, written by Jamie141, that is written in the form of a fictional TV Series and takes inspiration from existing Series such as Gears Of War and Falling Skies. It follows the story of a Human militia Resistance, that was one of the many that were formed after an unknown Alien race attacked Earth and destroyed all of the major cities around the world, as they fight back against the Alien invaders. Acts |-|Prologue= The Invasion Is Coming Prologue When the citizens of London come under attack from an unknown Alien force, they find themselves amidst horror as the buildings around them collapse and their celebration of peace is interrupted by a start of a new war that they might live to see become a reality, depending on the luck that has, or hasn't, been favored upon them as the majority of London's citizens are slaughtered and no chance of rescue in sight. |-|Act 1= The War Begins Chapter 1 - Home Sweet Home Cast If you wish to see the page for a full list of all the characters that have appeared throughout the story as well as their current statuses, then feel free to check out this page. If you would prefer to see the page which has a full list of all the characters that have appeared throughout the story without any spoilers on their current statuses, please check out this page instead. |-|Prologue= This cast list is set up in order of appearance, however the normal cast lists will be set up as importance to story. *Moisses Arath Leyva as Young Boy 1 *Jorge-Luis Pallo as Father 1 *Rachel Bilson as Jennifer Knight *Ginnifer Goodwin as Maria Fenix *Devon Bostick as Brian Knight *Mike Colter as Wyatt Hayes *IronE Singleton as Rolland Jewell *Niall Matter as Ezra Daniels *Sean Murray as Anthony Reed *Hayden Panettiere as Lilly Bullard *Camren Bicondova as Alisha Bullard *Nathalie Emmanuel as Maricia Herbert *Michelle Rodriguez as Riley Ryder *David Tennant as Aloysius Durand *Peter Shinkoda as Kaden Harlan *Lauren Cohan as Nancy Morales *Ben Miller as Vernon Bailey *Drew Powell as Brad Perkins *Bruce Campbell as Dillan Sullivan *Doug Jones as Unnamed Alien Lieutenant *Stephen Lang as Henry Grey (Voice Only) *Toby Levins as Berny Paxton *Daniel Newman as Spike Byron *Doug Jones as Unnamed Alien Soldier 1 *Brian Krause as Dominic Fenix *Elias Edraki as Zackery Jenkins |-|Act 1= Main Cast *Mike Colter as Wyatt Hayes *Hayden Panettiere as Lilly Bullard *Devon Bostick as Brian Knight *Sean Murray as Anthony Reed *Stephen Lang as Henry Grey *Emilia Clarke as Gabriella Dawson *Lauren Cohan as Nancy Morales *IronE Singleton as Rolland Jewell *Niall Matter as Ezra Daniels *Nathalie Emmanuel as Maricia Herbert *Michelle Rodriguez as Riley Ryder *David Tennant as Aloysius Durand *Peter Shinkoda as Kaden Harlan Guest Cast *Jon Johnson as Butterfield *Matt Scully as Guzman Recurring Characters *Moon Bloodgood as Athena Hathaway *Lindsey Morgan as Nadia Dominguez *Ben Miller as Vernon Bailey *Allison Miller as Zoey Hathaway *Camren Bicondova as Alisha Bullard *Frank Dillane as Kyle Carver *Jessy Schram as Maggie Robbins *Holly Marie Combs as Serena Hawkins *Bruce Campbell as Dillan Sullivan *Drew Powell as Brad Perkins *Daniel Newman as Spike Byron *Jarod Joseph as Arthur Harrell *Chelsey Reist as Gwendolyn Shelton *Charles Michael Davis as Mikayla Mullin Alien Codex Humanoid Soldiers - They are humanoid creatures, the same body shape of a human but their skin dark red, claws instead of nails, teeth of a Saber tooth and eyes completely black as if they wasn't there at all. "Spiders" - They are in no way humanoid, they looked more of a type of Spider that deserved to be in the dinosaur age, being the size of a German Shepherd. However they weren't completely Spider as they had two large eyes, across the sides of their face, with three smaller eyes in each eye and on top of that, rather than only two fangs, they had five along their mouth area as well as a arched claw for each of their eight legs Trivia *Thanks sent out to Purry for creating the banner! *Evolution is split up into Acts that are made out of Chapters in reference to the Gears Of War series, one of the two series it is inspired by, which is also split up into Acts and Chapters. **Evolution having 10 Chapters for each Act is a reference towards the Falling Skies series, one of the two series it is inspired by, which has 10 Episodes seasons, excluding the fourth season. *The Alien enemies featured in Evolution are all inspired by Alien enemies that are featured in the Gears Of War and Falling Skies series. *In original plans of the series, the acts were to be fully written before they were released, this would have allowed for the author to create "trailers" for each of them. However this was decided against due to the fact it would take forever to write each act. *Despite being a non-undead story currently, it has the possibility of including some form of Zombies later into the story. Genre Category:Jamie141 Stories Category:Evolution